Goofy
Goofy Goof es un personaje de los estudios de Walt Disney. Es un perro de características antropomórficas y es uno de los mejores amigos de Mickey Mouse. Es el padre de Max Goof (Maxi, apodado por él), en lugar de los sobrinos que tienen la mayoría de los personajes (Mickey, Minnie, Donald...). 28 January 2005 - 15 October 2016 Su primera aparición fue el 25 de mayo de 1932 en Mickey's Revue, apareciendo como "Dippy Dawg". En esta época, los cortos de Mickey y su pandilla animada hacían canciones y números bailados casi rutinariamente. Lo que le daría a esta animación un carácter distintivo fue el debut de un nuevo personaje, cuya forma de actuar serviría como fuente de chiste. Historia Dippy Dawg, tal como fue llamado por los artistas de Walt Disney Studios, era un miembro de la audiencia en el corto Mickey's Revue. Él molestaba constantemente a los demás espectadores por pelar y comer ruidosamente cacahuates y por reirse estrepitosamente, hasta que dos de ellos lo golpean con sus bolsos. Esta primera versión de Goofy tiene otras diferencias más allá del nombre con el personaje que resultaría más tarde. En esta animación luce como un viejo, con barba blanca, la cola prominente y sin pantalones o ropa interior. Por otro lado, este corto ya contaba con la risa distintiva del personaje. Ella fue realizada por el actor vocal VAnce DeBar Colvig, más conocido como Pinto Colvig, quien haría la voz de este personaje hasta el año 1965. Un Dippy Dawg considerablemente más joven apareció en "The Whoopee Party", el 17 de septiembre de 1932, como un invitado a la fiesta y amigo de Mickey y su pandilla. Dippy Dawg hizo en total 4 apariciones en 1932 y dos más en el año 1933, pero la mayoría de ellas fueron pequeñas. En su séptima aparición, en "The Orphan's Benefit" (cuya primera emisión fue el 11 de agosto de 1934) él obtuvo su nuevo nombre como Goofy y se convirtió en un miembro regular del grupo junto con Donald Duck, Clarabelle Cow y Horace Horsecollar. "Mickey's Service Station", dirigida por Ban Sharpsteen y estrenada el 16 de marzo de 1935 fue el primero de los cortos cómicos clásicos 'Mickey, Donald y Goofy'. Estas animaciones tenían al trío intentando colaborar entre ellos para llevar a cabo una cierta tarea que se les había asignado. Más adelante se separarían como personajes independientes. De esta forma cada corto alternaría la aparición de cada uno enfrentando distintas situaciones o problemas e intentando resolverlas, de acuerdo al estilo personal de cada personaje resultando en estilos de comedias diferentes. Pero al final de cada corto, los tres volvían a reunirse para compartir los frutos de sus esfuerzos, generalmente fracasados. "Clock Cleaners", estrenada el 15 de octubre de 1937 y "Lonesome Ghosts", del 24 de diciembre de 1937 son generalmente consideradas lo más sobresaliente de estas series y clásicos animados. El último corto mencionado, con el trío como miembros de la agencia "Ajax Ghost Exterminators" por lo general es tomado como el antecesor de ''Los cazafantasmas''. En él, ellos son contratados por teléfono para sacar a cierto número de fantasmas de una casa embrujada. Lo que ellos ignoran es que fueron los mismos fantasmas quienes llamaron; cuatro solitarios espectros que se encuentran aburridos porque nadie ha visitado la casa que ellos encantan desde hace largo tiempo. Ellos quieren hacerles algunas bromas a los mortales, y lo consiguen a través de una serie de ingeniosos chistes, pero al final, el trío se las arregla para expulsar a los fantasmas de la casa. Aquí Goofy da lo que es considerada la frase más memorable del corto, mientras mira cautelosamente a su alrededor: "Soy feroz, pero cuidadoso." Progresivamente durante las series, la participación de Mickey se ve disminuida en favor de Donald y Goofy. La razón es simple: mientras que el fácilmente frustrado Donald y Goofy que siempre está en su propio mundo, Mickey parece actuar como el personaje sincero del trío, y progresivamente se vuelve más caballero y tranquilo. Los artistas de Disney encontraban que era más fácil hacer nuevos chistes para Goofy y Donald que para Mickey, hasta el punto que su rol se vuelve innecesario. "Polar Trappers", del 17 de junio de 1938 fue la primera animación en caracterizar a Donald y Goofy como dúo. El corto los muestra como compañeros y dueños de "Donald & Goofy Trapping Co.". Ellos están establecidos en el Ártico por un período indeterminado, para capturar morsas y llevarlas vivas a la civilización. Sus provisiones consisten en habas enlatadas. La trama alterna entre Goofy intentando poner trampas para las morsas y Donald tratando de capturar pingüinos para alimentarse. Ninguno de los dos consigue su tarea. Mickey retornaría en "The Whalers" el 19 de agosto de 1938, pero éste sería el último corto de la década de 1930 en mostrar a los tres personajes juntos. Seguidamente, Goofy protagonizó su primera animación en "Goofy and Wilbur", dirigida por Dick Huemer, el 17 de marzo de 1939. El corto muestra a Goofy pescando con la ayuda de Wilbur, su mascota. Continúa haciendo animaciones como protagonista hasta el año 1953. En la mayoría de ellos aparece como un personaje tradicional, no particularmente goofy(tonto). Goofy adquirió el poder de convertirse en Super Goofy comiendo las super gramineas una planta de cacahuetes que crecía en su jardin Su historia impresa Al igual que en las animaciones, en las tiras cómicas fue llamado originalmente Dippy Dawg, pero cambiaron su nombre en el año 1939. Su dibujante Floyd Gottfredson habitualmente se basaba en lo que sucedía en los cortos de Mickey de ese tiempo. Cuando el Pato Donald ganó la suficiente popularidad como para tener su propia historieta, no se permitió que siguiese apareciendo en las tiras cómicas de Gottfredson. Por este motivo, Goofy se quedó como único compañero de Mickey. En las historietas Goofy posee una identidad secreta que es Supergoofy Goofy en cine y televisión *Goof Troop 1992 *A Goofy Movie 1995 *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 2000 *An Extremely Goofy Movie 2000 *House of Mouse 2001 *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 2004 *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers 2004 *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 2007 Citas de Goofy *"Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hooey!" *"A-hyuck" *"¡Chispas!" (o "Córcholis" en España) Goofy en otros idiomas Galería ar:بندق da:Fedtmule (karakter) de:Goofy en:Goofy fi:Hessu Hopo fr:Dingo it:Pippo nl:Goofy no:Langbein pt-br:Pateta ru:Гуфи sr-el:Šilja sv:Långben zh:高飞 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del Universo de Mickey Mouse Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Pato Donald Categoría:Personajes de Saludos Amigos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Christmas Carol Categoría:Personajes de The Prince and the Pauper Categoría:Personajes de Sport Goofy in Soccermania Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de A Goofy Movie Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de An Extremely Goofy Movie Categoría:Personajes de Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Goof Troop Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Works Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse (serie) Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes de Minnie's Bow-Toons Categoría:Personajes de Mickey and the Roadster Racers Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 3.0 Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Perros Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Padres y Madres Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Vaqueros y vaqueras Categoría:Detectives, espías y agentes secretos Categoría:Piratas Categoría:Personajes Militares Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Tritagonistas Categoría:Personajes que se transforman Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Personajes que miran a la cámara Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes Americanos Categoría:Inventores Categoría:Los Seis Esenciales Categoría:Personajes de Fun and Fancy Free